Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon
|image = |jname = トリトリの実 モデル：隼（ファルコン） |ename = Tweet-Tweet Fruit (4Kids); Tweet-Tweet Fruit Falcon Type (Viz); Bird-Bird Fruit Model: The Falcon (FUNimation) |meaning = Bird |first = Chapter 169; Episode 106 |class = Zoan |user = Pell }} The is a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a falcon or falcon-human hybrid at will. This is also noted as one of the five known Devil Fruits that allows the power of flight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 19 Chapter 169 and Episode 106, Pell mentions there are only five Devil Fruit types that allow flight. Tori means bird, and due to the rarity of being one of the five known flight-empowering Devil Fruits, this is the only one of its model shown so far. It was eaten by Pell. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit enables a person to become a large falcon and a falcon-human hybrid at will, granting him enhanced senses of a falcon, along with the advantage of having one of the only few Devil Fruits that allow flying. In his full falcon form, he can carry other people on his back while flying.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 20 Chapter 180 and Episode 111, Pell gives Luffy a ride to the palace.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapter 208 and Episode 125, Pell carries a young Vivi on his back while flying above Alabasta. Also in this form, weight doesn't seem to be much of an issue, as he carried a massive bomb high into the air without showing strain.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 23 Chapters 208-209 and Episodes 125-126, Pell carries the bomb high into the sky and sacrifices himself to protect Alabasta. This fruit doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage As shown by Pell, this Devil Fruit grants him increased speed and strength, as well as using his talons to slash through his opponents. However, as one of the five known powers that grants flight, he can also fly. This is useful in both traveling and attacking. He is seen attacking with a pair of Gatling guns, making him resemble a fighter plane. He also gave other people rides on his back in his full falcon form. Pell has shown only one attack. * : Pell takes flight in his human/falcon hybrid form, swoops down on his opponent, and attacks with his talons. When using this attack, Pell flies at a blinding speed, appearing to be invisible. This was first used against a group of pirates. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Flying Claws. In the Funimation dub this is called Flying Talons. Translation Issues * The 4Kids name for the fruit happens to hold a similar issue to the "Mutt Mutt" Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal and Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund as the name is indirectly connected to the animal. :* While the sound is associated with smaller birds, it strongly contradicts the violent and predatory nature of a falcon and is probably an attempt to make it more appealing to a younger audience. External Links * Falcon - Wikipedia article on falcons. * Horus - Wikipedia article on Egyptian God connected to Pell's power and prestige. References Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan